


Midnight and Crimson

by 2amphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Siren Dan, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amphan/pseuds/2amphan
Summary: Dan is a siren, a mythical creature who lures sailors to their deaths with his beautiful voice. Phil is a sailor who just so happens to fall into Dan's trap.





	Midnight and Crimson

       Golden sunlight cast it’s lengthy rays upon the vast and churning turquoise sea, illuminating the glistening creatures traversing the expanse of the blue waters. Glimmering scales that lay resting atop of sharp coral rocks shimmered midnight and crimson so dark and glossy that it brought great contrast against the ashen and bleak rocks. A gentle lull rang out across the sea, reverberating off the pointed rocks and bouncing off of the tropical island only a couple hundred of yards away. It remained suspended in air above the teal waters, acting as an invisible hook for the oncoming barges. The voice of the song remained gentle, never crescendoing too loud or breaking note, and the source of the heavenly voice remained still, aside from the occasional twitch of his tail. Brown hair lifting only slightly with the pull of the wind, clear crystals of salted water hung across the siren’s pale chest and arms, all the while that same water was quickly gliding down smooth scales located along a lengthy but intricately shaped tail. He remained silent as minutes ticked by, for the first hymn was only bait. A delicious slice of temptation for sailors to feast upon, and when they were finished, their cravings only  2grew stronger for the captivating melody that entranced all men who dare sail past the siren. He serenaded the oblivious into submission with lyrics of everything they had yearned for; intimacy and sensuality, along with power and confidence. No matter the willpower or determination a man possessed, it could never deteriorate the firm grasp of the sirens harmonious song. For the men shall always throw themselves overboard at the sight of the siren, diving into the icy waters simply to get a feel of his glistening fins. And as the shimmering waves changed direction, the ripples began to intensify, and he knew that his next meal would be no more diverse than the last. 

       The boat began to near the pointed rocks where the siren was sat, bearing sharpened fangs and a vile grin. His captivating song began once again, even more harmonious and enchanting than the last. A new hymn even more hypnotizing and alluring than the previous, dripping with lust but thick with submission. Something so powerful and mesmerizing that the entirety of four men could be placed fully under the siren’s wicked spell. The wooden ship grew nearer, planks splintered from wear and tear of the rough waves and crackling lightning that the siren had placed miles ahead. Four manned crew stood against the wooden sides of the boat, the mast quivering in the wind behind them. They stared forward, eyes locking on the expanse of rock that the siren was sat upon, he swung his tail through the clear waters, but still, never broke a note in his exquisite harmony. Slowly but surely the wooden boat grew nearer, dangerously close to the shallowing waters, finally a man dove from his position on the board into the icy waters below, hitting the water with a loud clap. The siren grinned, pointed tongue licking the outside of his pink lips and bearing his fangs for the other men to see. 

       The boat began to ride up onto the shallows, the bow splintering and creaking with every wave that carried it closer towards the rocks. The siren swiftly slid into the crisp waters, the crimson end of his tail dipping into the aquamarine sea. He stared up onto the boat, which held only one man. Inky black hair the same color as the siren’s tail was pasted to the man’s forehead with a mixture of sweat and salt water. The rosy color of his windburned cheeks popped out from his pale skin and his sky blue overalls hung down from only one side of his body. They locked eyes, the man’s feet slowly inching towards the edge of the boat, ready to leap onto the rocks that promised death for him below, but the siren didn’t feel excitement this time. His grin faltered and an empty pit began forming in his stomach. He tried to sing, although this time with sorrow instead of want but the man took the step anyway, falling quickly and lethally, the side of his head smashing into a pointed rock with a loud crack. Turquoise eyes the color of the sea rolled backwards into his skull. Blood began dripping down the rocks from the large gash on the side of the man’s head, his black hair slowly turning crimson. Matching with the siren’s tail. And for the first time the siren wept, salty tears marching down his cheeks, he felt sorrow for the first time. He sung, but no longer with lust or submission, instead the words were dripping with agony and remorse. And for the first time he felt shame for a man he did not know. 


End file.
